


Specks of gold ;

by czennie127



Series: Dazzling Nightmares in the Streets of Seoul [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied Criminal Activity, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Love at first sight?, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Praise Kink, Minor Violence, NCT is a pack, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Switch!Johnny, Top!Johnny, Topping from the Bottom, Unprotected Sex, all the hybrids are kind of shady, by only 3-4 years tho, charming spells, fox hybrid!yuta, johnny is emotionally mature and that's the kinkiest thing about this, johnny is into it, johnny is whipped, police officer!johnny, power bottom!yuta, switch!yuta, taeten are soft, this is my first nct fic please be kind lol, yuta is bossy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennie127/pseuds/czennie127
Summary: Whatever Nakamoto Yuta asks for, he gets.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Dazzling Nightmares in the Streets of Seoul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673341
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Specks of gold ;

Johnny and Jaehyun are on patrol.   


Jaehyun has been complaining about it for exactly the past 2:16 hours, leaning out of the police car’s window while his fingers tap nervously on the steering wheel. Johnny is debating whether he should whack him on the head to get him to stop or just tell him to go home. It’s a slow night. Which is good, of course, but he knows Jaehyun too well – knows that he craves the chase, the thrill of adrenaline.   


“How much longer?” asks Jaehyun with a yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth. Johnny rolls his eyes.  


“You already asked me that,” he mutters, “five minutes ago.”  


“I hate the night shift.”  


“Pays better, though.”  


Jaehyun hums in aknowledgment and goes back to looking outside the window, eyes squinting under the street lights. Johnny doesn’t mind the night shift. He doesn’t sleep much to begin with, anyway, and he could really use the money. He’s been on the force for almost eight years, six of which he has spent with Jaehyun in the Supernatural Crimes division, yet he’s still to be given a promotion. He tells himself it’s ok. Maybe he’s not qualified enough. Maybe he should have gotten a degree like his mother always nagged him to back in Chicago.   


“What was that?” asks Jaehyun, head whipping up. Johnny was lost in thought, but not enough to miss the faint sound of growls and whimpers. He exchanges a look with his partner.  


“Wanna look into it?” he asks.   


Jaehyun gives him a toothy grin. “Be my guest, hyung.”  


Johnny grumbles but he doesn’t complain further. They don’t outrank each other, and he knows Jaehyun would go check it out if he asked him to, but he’d rather do it himself in case it’s something more dangerous than a stray dog. Jaehyun would tease him to death if he knew how secretly overprotective Johnny is, which is why he shuts up and just gets out of the car.   


He turns on his flashlight, the street lamps too dim for him to see anything clearly. Unlike the hybrids, humans don’t have night vision, and he’d rather not walk right into a wolf hybrid’s sharp canines.   


Johnny scans the street for a few seconds, walking slowly with his guard up, one hand on his gun holster. His boots make a noise on the melting snow like crunchy apples. Then he suddenly realizes two things: the first is that he’s walked further away from the car than he had planned, and the second is the snow turning pink and, slowly, red, little dots like a crimson rainfall. He points the flashlight lower.  


“Turn it off.”  


He almost backs off at the growl. There’s a man sitting on the ground, back hunched, what looks like dirt and blood under his fingernails. His eyes suddenly flash golden when they meet Johnny’s, and the man bares his pointy teeth in a silent threat. Johnny holds up his police badge. The man pales further.  


“Are you injured?” asks Johnny, taking a step towards him despite all the warning signs. The man’s face is mostly covered by his unruly silver hair, so he can’t really see his expression, but he’s noticed he has his hands tightly pressed over his hip. “Do you want me to help or do you simply want me to bring you down to the station?”  


“Last time I checked,” snarls the man, gaze inspecting the road behind Johnny, “bleeding is not illegal, so you can-“  


He makes a choked sound, then quickly turns his head and coughs, spitting on the muddy snow. There’s blood. Johnny feels a shiver running up his spine.  


“I’m calling an ambulance.”  


“Don’t!” The man has crawled to his knees, seemingly trying to get up. His voice is laced with genuine fear, which effectively stops Johnny in his tracks. “I don’t… I don’t need human medicine. Please. Just leave.”  


And honestly, Johnny could. There’s always been bad blood between hybrids and the Supernatural department, and it’s not like the guy is doing anything illegal either. He’s just – you know. Bleeding out on the sidewalk and probably freezing to death.   


Johnny grabs his walkie-talkie.   


“Jaehyun?”  


His partner picks up immediately. “Hyung?”  


“It’s all good here,” he says staring at the man, who has finally managed to stand up. He’s tall, although not taller than Johnny, and his torn up clothes seem expensive, a shiny ring on each of his fingers. Even injured and shaking, he looks somewhat dangerous. “Go home,” says Johnny over the walkie-talkie.  


“What-“  


“Sorry, I meant _walk home_. Leave the car where we parked it.”  


“What the fuck, Johnny, it’s cold as-“  


“Jaehyun.”  


He hears a sigh, a few seconds of silence. “You owe me,” the sound of a seatbelt being unbuckled, “Seriously, Johnny Suh, you’re the fucking worst.”  


The walkie-talkie makes a clicking sound, and the stranger’s head turns in the direction where Johnny left Jaehyun. He can probably hear him walk away, cursing Johnny under his breath while he tries to cover his freezing ears with a scarf. Johnny reminds himself to apologise later.   


“Johnny,” repeats the man. “To quote your partner – what the fuck?”  


“I’m not leaving you here to die,” he mutters. “If you don’t want to go to the hospital, I’m sure there’s someplace you can…”  


“My pack,” says the man immediately. Then his eyes flash golden again, but this time it doesn’t look menacing. His face twists in pain and he lifts a hand slightly to examine his wound. He brings it down again.  


“Do you have any ID on you?”  


“Nakamoto Yuta,” says the man. He’s starting to slur his words, and if he didn’t look this close to passing out Johnny would compliment him on his flawless Korean. He hadn’t even realised he was a foreigner. Yuta probably picked up on his accent immediately, though. Johnny likes to think he doesn’t have one, but even that little shit Lucas has taken up to impersonating him, and the kid can’t even speak Korean properly himself.   


“I’m with NCT,” says Yuta hurriedly, giving Johnny a significant look.   


“Ah.” He pauses for a second. “Okay. Come with me, we’ll get in the car and I’ll drop you off at… Hey, what- Shit-“  


He catches Yuta just in time, the hybrid’s legs giving away under him, and Johnny is forced to grab him roughly by the waist to hold him up. It looks like Yuta is trying to say something, but his eyelids are heavy and he whines as he presses his hands on his wound even harder.  


“Fuck, bring me to-“ he’s panting, “It’s in Hongdae, it’s-“  


“I know where the NCT headquarters are,” replies Johnny, draping Yuta’s arm over his shoulders. “But you’re gonna have to walk to my car. Can you do that?”  


“Don’t pull anything stupid,” he hisses, fangs again on display while Johnny drags him to the car. Under better lighting he can see that Yuta’s features are sharp, his eyes big but the opposite of innocent, teeth sharp enough to break skin. He can recognise a fox hybrid when he sees one. “I mean it,” Yuta flops down on the passenger seat while Johnny hurries behind the wheel. “Do _anything_ to harm me and Taeyong will have your head.”  


“Try not to get blood everywhere,” he replies curtly, biting his tongue not to remind Yuta that he’s basically saving his life, not asking nearly enough questions as he should, and that he even had Jaehyun walk home in the cold so he could drive him all the way to Hongdae.   


He’s heard about NCT, of course. Glancing over at Yuta, who’s currently breathing harshly against the fogged up window, he thinks the man probably got hurt in a situation that would land him in jail for a night, at the very least. But he doesn’t ask.   


Yuta is hurt. Despite being injured, he could have snapped his teeth around Johnny’s throat easily. And he might be kind of rude and more than a little shady, but Johnny can still hear his terrified voice asking him not to bring him to the hospital. It was primal fear, that spoke of something dark Johnny doesn’t quite want to think about. He knows scientists find hybrids interesting; a lot of them get paid as voluntary subjects to experiments. A lot of them don’t get paid, and there’s nothing voluntary about it.   


“Yuta,” he snaps, and the hybrid opens his eyes, trying to shake himself awake. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me. How much blood did you lose?”  


Yuta growls – again. “Drive faster.”  


So Johnny does. When they get to the NCT headquarters, he’s pretty sure he’s broken at least three Korean traffic laws, but Yuta’s face has lost almost all colour and he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. Johnny tries to get him out of the car, but Yuta manages barely a step before stuttering, “Get – get Ten, get him – “ and then falls to the ground, eyes rolling back into his head. Johnny _is a trained police officer and doesn’t panic._ But he also kinda does, so after checking Yuta’s pulse (he’s alive, thank fuck, he’s still alive, okay Johnny, hurry up) he starts knocking against the door, yelling for this Ten guy to come out and then even for Taeyong who, he knows from police records, is a wolf hybrid and the leader of NCT.   


“What the fuck is going on,” snarls a voice, the door violently swinging open. Johnny barely sees the man’s face before he’s forcefully pushed to the side and the guy darts towards Yuta, knees landing in the snow. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Taeyong-hyung, come help!”  


Johnny stares in silence as the man, presumably Ten, bites his own wrist without hesitation and lets the blood drip from the wound into Yuta’s mouth. Taeyong comes outside shortly after and, not even sparing a glance to Johnny, he helps Ten carry the fox hybrid inside. The officer blindly follows them, feeling a pull in his stomach – worry, uncertainty, something else he can’t quite place. He almost feels like throwing up. He doesn’t know how long he spends standing in the corridor, before Taeyong comes out of a room and eyes him up and down, seemingly taking in his police uniform for the first time. He goes rigid.  


“I just found him and brought him here,” says Johnny, before Taeyong can assume the worst. “I didn’t… hurt him, or anything.”  


“I know,” says Taeyong, although his shoulders immediately relax as if he’s relieved to hear that. “He said that too. Johnny, right?”  


He nods, then stops. “Wait, he’s- he’s awake?”  


Taeyong regards him for a couple of seconds, eyebrows lifted. He looks even less human than Yuta, skin glass-smooth, eyes a permanent dark red, his high cheekbones casting shadows on his face. Despite his appearance, his demeanor is surprisingly calm.   


“Ten is his blood brother,” he says, “that’s why they’re supposed to go on missions in pairs. Guess someone pissed off Yuta-hyung, though, and he got carried away.” Taeyong clicks his tongue, annoyed. “Twenty-eight and he’s still throwing temper tantrums.”  


“There wasn’t anyone else at the scene.”  


This time Taeyong smiles, his teeth even sharper than Yuta’s, and Johnny has to school his features so he doesn’t look as uneasy as he feels.  


“Exactly.”  


Before Johnny can say anything else, Ten exits the room they brought Yuta in and nuzzles Taeyong’s neck, eyes tired as he murmurs something. Taeyong nods softly, his features changing entirely as he looks at the other man, whispers a _thank you_ and kisses him lightly on the forehead. Ten looks tired enough to collapse, but he takes a deep breath instead, collects himself and turns to look at Johnny.   


“He wants to see you.”  


“What?”  


“Yuta-hyung. He’s awake and he wants to see you.”  


“He’s… Is he better, already?”  


Ten vaguely gestures at the scar on his wrist, and Johnny pretends to understand, just like he cluelessly nodded when Taeyong mentioned that Ten was Yuta’s blood brother.   


“Look,” says Ten, detaching himself from Taeyong. He’s short, slim, unfairly pretty, but something about him tells Johnny the man is not to be messed with. “Yuta-hyung… He didn’t mean it. But he was in danger, and I think he must have involuntarily charmed you so you would help. That’s probably why you’re still here and have been waiting for hours without as much as asking for a glass of water.”  


Understanding downs on Johnny, and he reprieves himself for being so naive. Of course the hybrid charmed him, and by the looks of it, Ten is also a fox hybrid, so he can’t let his guard down. But the charm would explain why he’s been worrying himself sick over a man he barely knows. “So I’ll…” He clears his throat. “I’ll go see him?”  


It sounds like a question, so Ten nods patiently, Taeyong watching them both without saying a word.   


“He might act a little weird,” Ten warns him as Johnny approaches the door. “He drank my blood, after all, and the charm works both ways.”  


Johnny doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he says nothing and enters the room, shutting the door and leaving the two hybrids behind. He can faintly hear them walk away, Ten sighing deeply.   


“Johnny-hyung?”  


His voice catches in his throat when Yuta turns around, still lying on a bed. He looks like a completely different person. His skin is back to a healthy colour, almost glowing, his eyes are shining golden and his cheeks are flushed as he pulls his lips up in a playful smile. He looks drunk.   


“How do you know I’m older than you?” croaks Johnny, and no, of course his voice doesn’t crack, he’s a grown-ass man and he’s a police officer and really _what the hell is he still doing at the NCT headquarters.  
_

Yuta laughs. “I can smell it.”  


“I – ah. I just wanted to check on you. Ten warned me you might act a little out of line.”  


“Sorry about that.” He doesn’t look sorry at all as he tilts his head to the side, and Johnny is fairly sure Yuta is not only checking him out, but he’s also pleased with what he sees. The thing is, Johnny isn’t shy, or quiet, or any of the above. He would normally say something cocky, tease Yuta for how obvious he’s being, but there’s _something about him._ It’s probably the charm, he tells himself. Everyone knows fox hybrids are dangerous – a pretty smile turns fatal, wide innocent eyes flash golden and suddenly they have you wrapped around their finger. Even Taeyong, although clearly not under a spell, looked at Ten like he would do absolutely anything for him.   


“You’re freaking out,” says Yuta, sitting up. His clean shirt rides up a little, bandages peeking out where his wound used to be just a few hours before. “I didn’t mean to charm you, you know.”  


“Yeah,” manages Johnny. “It’s okay. You were having a rough time, so… It’s okay. Really.” They both stay quiet for a second. “I should go?”  


“Was that a question?”  


“No.” Johnny coughs awkwardly. “You’re safe now. Your… blood brother, or whatever, seems to have worked his magic. So. No need for me to stay.”  


“What if I asked you to?”  


Johnny doesn’t reply. In fact, he doesn’t say anything at all. He just turns on his heels and leaves the room as fast as possible, feeling like the closer he is to Yuta the more his self-control slips away. He slams the door on his way out and soon enough he’s already starting the car.  


Inside the house, Ten lifts his head and looks outside the window.  


“Is the human leaving? Wow, I thought hyung’s charm was stronger than that.”  


A beat of silence.  


“Fuck off, Ten, _I can hear you.”  
_

  
* * *  


So life goes on.   


It’s not like Johnny is obsessing over Yuta like a teenager. He has to find some ridiculous excuse for Jaehyun, who’s too smart to believe him but also kind enough not to say so, as soon as he sees Johnny’s defeated expression. Johnny knows the charm will fade within a few days, if it already hasn’t. So really, there’s no reason to worry about Nakamoto Yuta (he finds himself whispering the name to himself, liking the way it easily rolls off his tongue) and certainly no reason to see him again. Which is why he’s so reluctant to let Jaehyun and Lucas drag him to a club on Friday night.  


“You even invited the baby?”  


Lucas gives him an unimpressed look. “Hyung, I’m twenty-four. Besides, Jaehyun-hyung says you’ve been acting really weird, so it’s our duty as your only friends to cheer you up.”  


“And by that he means get you drunk,” says Jaehyun unhelpfully from the backseat.   


“First of all,” says Johnny, shooting him a death glare and fishing for his lighter in his pocket. “You’re not my only friends. I have plenty of friends.” Jaehyun snorts but doesn’t interrupt him. “Second, I haven’t been acting weird.”  


“Right. So are we gonna pretend you didn’t abandon me in the snow at 3 a.m. and came back the next morning looking like you’d seen a ghost?”  


“I already told you-“  


“Hyung, my car,” whines Lucas, rolling down the window as Johnny lights up a cigarette.   


“You should smell our patrol car,” chimes in Jaehyun, “it _stinks.”  
_

Johnny concludes that yeah, maybe he does need to get drunk.   


* * *  


“Um, Jaehyun, I think we should – Lucas, wait – I think we should go-“  


“Relax,” grumbles Jaehyun, slapping him on the shoulder (Johnny is pretty sure that was supposed to be a friendly pat) and pushing him towards the barstools. “Hey, can we get some whiskey? Neat. One on the rocks for the baby.”  


Lucas complains quietly, pointing out yet again that _he’s twenty-four_ , and Johnny would very much like the earth to open up and swallow him when the bartender looks up and stares at the three of them for a second.   


“Uh, sure.” He grabs the glasses, opens the bottle and starts pouring. He doesn’t look up as he says: “Wasn’t expecting to see you again, Johnny-hyung.”  


Johnny can feel both Lucas and Jaehyun staring at him, and he prays the lights are low enough that none of them can see the flush creeping up his neck.  


“I didn’t know you worked here,” he manages, and it sounds stupid even to his own ears. Lucas, the disrespectful brat, actually _cackles_ as he accepts his glass from Yuta and takes a swig.  


Yuta’s lips twitch but he doesn’t smile yet. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t exactly have time to discuss my occupation, last time we met.”  


And okay, Johnny is getting kind of tired of everyone looking at him like some big secret is being unveiled – he knows his friends are not surprised by Yuta being a man, and probably not even by him being a hybrid, but merely by the fact that John married-to-my-job Suh may or may not have gotten some action without them knowing. Which, he would like to clarify, he didn’t. He kind of wish he did, but that’s besides the point.  


“Right.” Johnny downs his whiskey all at once and stubbornly refuses to look at Yuta. He doesn’t want to get charmed again, even though he knows he’s making as much of an ass of himself as last time, charm or no charm. “I’m going to dance.”  


He leaves the others behind, trying to disappear in the crowd, getting a second drink from the bar on the opposite side of the dance floor. He thinks he spots Jaehyun and Lucas a couple of times, but then he finds himself otherwise occupied as a woman starts dancing closer to him, grinding her ass on him, while a man, presumably her boyfriend, grabs him from behind and starts kissing his neck. Johnny tries to focus. They’re both gorgeous. Normally this would be a scenario out of a wet dream – the couple has clearly been eyeing him for a while, and they _want him._ And Johnny –   


“Sorry,” he says, gently stopping the woman from swaying her hips, “I need some air.”  


He’s quick to disentangle himself from them. He sits on the steps outside, smoking in silence as the crowd dances and drinks and laughs behind him, his eyes staying trained on the road. The concrete is shiny with rain.   


“Want to share?”  


He’s startled for a second. Yuta is light on his feet, standing a few steps behind him as he gestures to the cigarette Johnny is holding.  


“Sure,” he replies, still surprised while Yuta sits down next to him, apparently not minding the rain. Their fingers touch as Johnny passes him the cigarette. He tries not to pay it any mind. “Do you smoke too?”  


“Only occasionally,” Yuta admits, then smiles. “Ten doesn’t like it.”  


Johnny says it before he can stop himself. “Is he your boyfriend?”  


The way Yuta laughs is all glistening teeth, mischief and a puff of grey smoke.   


“ _Ten_? No, he just enjoys being annoying. Besides, have you not seen the way he looks at Taeyong?”   


He takes another drag out of the cigarette, seemingly not interested in giving it back. Then he sighs – but it sounds a little bit like a moan, and coupled with his hair sticking to his forehead, the sweat mixed with rain, and his half-unbuttoned shirt, honey skin peeking through… Johnny is only human.  


“Hyung?” He looks up again (big mistake, Johnny, stop staring at his lips) and he’s surprised to see Yuta is blushing. It looks out of character on him. “Stop… ah – stop smelling so… obvious. Please.”  


Now Johnny _really_ would like to die. Is he unwillingly harassing the guy and has only now noticed?  


“Oh my god,” he blurts out. “I’m so sorry, Yuta, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m just gonna leave, I’m really sorry-“  


Yuta grabs him by the wrist before he can try to get up, and although Johnny is not only taller than him but far broader, Yuta’s grip is vice-like and doesn’t allow him to move an inch. The hybrid puts out the cigarette with his perfectly polished shoes.  


“That’s not what I said.” This time he smiles, his cheeks still a bit red. “Last time I didn’t want… You were charmed.”  


“Yeah,” he agrees quietly, Yuta freeing his arm and Johnny grabbing his hand before he can pull away. “Now I’m not, though. Not in the same way,” he adds.  


The fox hybrid looks at him for longer than Johnny is comfortable with, but he doesn’t break the silence. Yuta’s eyes have gone golden again, but this time they look like melted jewels, bubbling with heat, his pupils wider. He bares his teeth in what Johnny doesn’t know whether it’s a smile, a snarl or a little bit of both. And who can really blame him if instead of waiting for a reply, he grabs Yuta by the back of the neck and crashes their lips together.  


Yuta melts against him immediately, meeting him with no resistance, Johnny’s fingers pulling his long hair slightly. He can feel Yuta moan into his mouth. Johnny knows he’s already getting hard, but he doesn’t care to hide it as he drags his tongue lazily against Yuta’s, the kiss sloppy and wet. The fox hybrid grabs fistfuls of his shirt, hard enough that he thinks it might rip.   


“So beautiful,” whispers Johnny, parting for air but still keeping Yuta in place by his neck, their lips touching as he speaks. “God, you’re gorgeous, I want to-“   


“You want to…?” whispers Yuta, eyes glazed over as he looks at him hungrily, gaze flicking to his mouth and then lower. Johnny feels hot all over and his brain stops working for a second.   


“Let’s get out of here,” he says, even though he makes no move to leave and just grips Yuta’s hips, sneaking his hands under the shirt, the other’s skin warm and slightly damp under his touch.   


Yuta sucks in a sharp breath and the gold in his eyes seems to get darker.   


“There’s a room in the back,” he says, a little too quickly, “It’s for the staff. I have a key.”  


Johnny wants to take Yuta properly, on a bed, wants to take his time with him, ravish him until he’s completely ruined but – next time.   


“Next time?” smiles Yuta against his mouth, breathless, and only then Johnny realises he said all of it out loud. He really doesn’t find it within himself to care.  


“Yeah,” he says back, as they stumble to the back of the club, drunk on each other more than they are on the alcohol. “And the time after that,” he murmurs against Yuta’s neck as he watches him open the back door with shaky hands.   


“You’re so confident I’ll want to see you again after tonight?”  


“I’m not above begging.”  


“Fuck, Johnny – “  


Somehow they make it inside, Yuta locking all the doors and almost dropping the key while Johnny lets his back hit the wall and tries to catch his breath, his eyes trained on the other man, not missing a single movement. Yuta notices him staring. He looks up, smirking.  


“Something the matter, officer?”  


“Shut up if you don’t want me to come in my pants.”  


“Make me?”  


And it shouldn’t sound so shy, it shouldn’t sound equally as hot as it is endearing, and _fucking hell Johnny wants to ruin him –  
_

They kiss again, more messily, hips colliding as they moan in unison. Yuta gets more aggressive and he grabs Johnny’s belt, snarling against his mouth, and god if it doesn’t turn him on even more. Soon enough Johnny is slotting a leg between his thighs, caging Yuta against the wall with his lips attached to the man’s neck, biting and kissing desperately. Yuta pulls on his belt again, and Johnny feels him undoing the buckle. Before he knows it Yuta has flipped them, Johnny now pushed against the wall as Yuta trails kisses all over him, this time effectively ripping his shirt open. Then he suddenly drops to his knees and Johnny looks away so fast he hits his head against the wall. He hears Yuta chuckle at the reaction, and then he pulls Johnny’s jeans and underwear down his thighs without warning.   


“Look at me, hyung.”  


So he does, because Yuta’s voice is soft and commanding at the same time. After their eyes meet for a moment, Yuta wastes no time before taking Johnny’s cock into his mouth, all the way to the base. Johnny makes an undignified sound, grabbing Yuta’s hair again and pulling hard. Yuta moans, and Johnny feels like he might lose his mind as the other pulls almost all the way off, his tongue darting out to lick at the slit as he innocently looks up at Johnny.  


“Fuck, Yuta,” he hisses, “Please, _fuck –“  
_

“Needy,” he tuts, before swallowing him whole again. Johnny feels his cock hit the back of his throat and moans loudly, the music from the club loud enough to cover his voice, but not to the hybrid’s sensitive ears. Yuta has him pinned down the whole time, his eyes not leaving Johnny’s even for a second, moaning every time the other pulls his hair especially hard. Johnny mumbles praises, tells him he’s doing so well, he looks so good, he looks _fucking perfect with my cock in your mouth, like you were made for it –_ and Yuta, the devil, pulls off with a satisfied pop, Johnny still hard and leaking.  


“Really?” he whines, closing his eyes for a second.   


“Yes,” hisses Yuta, and only then Johnny really sees how desperate he is, cock straining against his pants, pupils blown wide against the gold of his eyes. He takes Johnny’s shirt all the way off while he kicks his pants away; he’s still completely dressed himself, and staring like he wants to devour him. Johnny is not sure he can take it any longer.   


“Come here,” he whispers, and kisses him deeply. He makes quick work of Yuta’s shirt and lets his hands roam all over his smooth chest, pinching his nipples and tracing the lines of his muscles before stopping at his hipbones. Yuta lets out a high-pitched moan, head thrown back.   


“Hyung,” he says, voice shaking. “I wanna ride you.”  


And whatever Nakamoto Yuta asks for, he gets.   


Johnny can only reply with a broken _yes, fuck, whatever you want_ , then he tugs at Yuta’s pants and takes them off, stopping to knead at the soft flesh of his ass. Yuta basically throws himself at him, moaning loudly when their cocks brush against each other.   


“I’ve got you,” whispers Johnny, two fingers already inside him. Yuta is panting harshly against his mouth, and his teeth sink into Johnny’s shoulder to draw blood when his fingers curl _just right_ , earning a litany of _oh god hyung please oh my god please fuck me please please –  
_

Johnny’s head is spinning as he lets Yuta manhandle him until he’s lying on the room’s couch, chest rising and falling rapidly, his hair disheveled as Yuta’s tongue laps up the blood on his shoulder, not looking one bit apologetic.   


“Wait, Yuta, I have to stretch you more.” Johnny _really_ wants to fuck him, but even more than that he wants Yuta to feel so good his brain turns to mush, so he goes to stop him as Yuta straddles him, strong thighs around his waist.   


“I like it when it hurts a little,” says Yuta with a devious smile, positioning himself over Johnny’s cock.   


“You’re unbelievable.”  


Yuta hums in agreement, dragging his ass against him, teasing. Johnny is gripping his hips so hard he knows it will bruise, but he doesn’t tell him to hurry up, doesn’t complain, just stays perfectly still and watches. Yuta steadies himself with a hand against his chest, and Johnny forces himself to keep his eyes open as the man suddenly sinks down on his cock, the drag anything but smooth – but Yuta doesn’t stop until Johnny is buried to the hilt, his lips red and slick as he says Johnny’s name over and over.   


“Move.”  


Johnny pulls Yuta closer to kiss him and snaps his hips up, keeping him in place with one hand while Yuta fucks himself back on his cock, teeth finding skin, asking for permission before he sinks his fangs in Johnny’s neck. Soon Yuta is shaking with every thrust, limbs gone slack and body draped over Johnny’s. He slaps his hand away when Yuta tries to stroke his own cock, presses his fingers hard against Yuta’s throat and whispers: “Not until I say so,” and Yuta can only moan at that, too far gone to push back.   


“So fucking good,” groans Johnny, fingers finally wrapping around his cock after leaving Yuta untouched for a few more minutes, bouncing on his lap and moaning shamelessly. “So tight for me, baby, you’re taking me so well – “  


Yuta seems to find one last bit of strength at his words, because he growls again and grinds down, and at that point Johnny is this close to spilling inside him. Yuta locks eyes with him, panting.  


“Make me come.”  


Johnny’s hands are in his hair again, pulling, and he’s kissing him while he strokes his dick, hips snapping harshly – and suddenly Yuta is moaning his name again and coming all over Johnny’s chest, body shaking uncontrollably. It takes only a few more thrusts and Yuta whispering: “I want you to come inside me,” for Johnny to follow suit, his orgasm hitting him so hard he swears he blacks out for a second. He comes back to Yuta’s exhausted but sated grin.  


“Not bad, officer,” he says, looking more like a smug cat than a fox as Johnny’s dick slips out of him, and Yuta makes sure he can see his come leaking out of his ass. The sight is enough to make his spent cock twitch, and Johnny whimpers, Yuta chuckling as he settles against his chest, surprisingly light.  


“Say something?”  


“I think you broke me,” grumbles Johnny, telling himself he’s only holding him this close because there’s not enough space for both of them on the couch. Yuta smiles lazily at him.  


“That good?”  


“Hmm.”  


Neither of them speaks for a while. Johnny knows they’re both sticky and disgusting, but there’s no shower in the room nor any towels, so he eventually sacrifices his shirt to the cause, taking his time cleaning Yuta up, kissing him the whole time. He knows he keeps letting praises and compliments slip past his lips, but Yuta doesn’t seem to mind, and then laughs as Johnny looks at his now filthy shirt for a second and throws it in the bin.   


“We should get dressed,” he says, picking up his pants from the floor. Yuta looks at him quietly. Had this happened a few years ago, Johnny would have shoved down his emotions, acted as if he didn’t care and left as quickly as he could. But he’s older now, better at reading people, and he can see the longing in Yuta’s eyes, and the specks of sadness – of disappointment, perhaps.  


“So.” Johnny clears his throat. “I’d like to see you again. No, scratch that,” he adds, still looking at Yuta despite how awkward he feels. “What I’d like even better is for you to come back to my place, and fuck me so hard I forget my own name.” Yuta shudders, sitting up instinctively. “And then I wanna take you out for breakfast. And… we can take it from there, I guess. If that’s-“ he stumbles over his words now, “if that’s okay with you, I mean, because I could also leave and-“  


“Johnny.”  


He gulps, not even noticing the other has dropped the honorifics. “Yeah?”  


“Breakfast sounds good.”  


He knows Yuta can hear his sigh of relief. Regaining confidence, Johnny smirks.   


“And how does bending me over and fucking me sound?”  


Yuta makes a strangled sound, almost trips in his haste to recover his clothes and basically drags him out of the back door, Johnny laughing at him the whole time before Yuta shuts him up with a kiss.   


They’re still tiptoeing around each other the next morning, until Yuta lifts an eyebrow and cracks a joke about how funny the both of them are walking, and Johnny feels like he’s watching the sun rise a thousand times when Yuta’s eyes crinkle in a smile. He barely manages a reply and not so long after, as they sit at the diner and he amusedly watches Yuta order half the menu for breakfast (“What? You wore me out,”) Johnny already knows. He looks at Yuta shoving mouthfuls of rice into his mouth (and admittedly has to force his mind out of the gutter for a second) and Johnny knows he’s so fucked, and he’s probably going to get his heart broken, and Nakamoto Yuta really is too much for him to handle, with his fox eyes and the low growls and the way his cheeks heat up every time Johnny calls him beautiful, but again. He’s not a kid anymore. He’s not as scared as he used to be, and his voice only shakes a little when, after they pay the bill, Johnny asks him if he’d like to go on a date later that night.  


Yuta smiles at him knowingly, like he can read his mind and he already knows how far gone Johnny is. Then he pulls him in for a kiss, entirely too inappropriate for two grown men in the middle of the street at ten in the morning. Johnny knows it’s a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! *waves nervously*  
> This is 1. my first NCT fic, and 2. my first fanfic in about 6 years, so I hope I wasn't too rusty and you enjoyed it :D English is not my first language, so if you notice any spelling errors/awkward sentences I apologise.  
> I have a lot more NCT fanfics in the works with several different pairings, and might even do a Taeten spin-off in this universe, but I'm not sure yet. I know Johnny/Yuta is not a super popular ship but I love their dynamics + I really enjoy pairings where both characters have strong personalities and don't overpower each other. 
> 
> A few more facts about this universe, in case you were curious: 
> 
> \- NCT is a pack/criminal organization, and the reason Taeyong is in police records is because he was arrested when he was younger  
> \- Haechan and Sicheng are also fox hybrids and part of the pack  
> \- Mark is in this universe too, but he's human, and Haechan's co-worker at the same club Yuta bartends at (they might get their own spin-off too, I'm still thinking about it)  
> \- Ten and Yuta swore an oath to always protect each other and sealed it by drinking each other's blood, which is why Taeyong calls them blood brothers (they're not actually related lol) and also the reason Ten's blood manages to heal Yuta so quickly  
> \- I didn't expand on it, but the experiments on hybrids are why Yuta is so wary of hospitals and human doctors 
> 
> Comments make a happy writer so feel free to tell me your thoughts :D  
> If you wanna ask more questions/request a fic or whatever else you can also do it by messaging me on tumblr @ mabushii--hikari 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Hope this made the quarantine a little less boring ;)


End file.
